<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All You Need To Breathe by MiChiAzalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445927">All You Need To Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie'>MiChiAzalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff with Gilgamesh?, In A Mostly Smut Fic?, Romance, Self-Indulgent, So Much Softness™, Tenderness, Therapy would not solve all of Gil’s problems but it would be a good start, it’s more likely than you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh wakes from an unsavory dream after overworking himself, but even if he couldn’t trust much of anything anymore after the loss of his friend, he could still trust that Hakuno and her comforting presence would always be there to remind him how to breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh/Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All You Need To Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>…il…esh…</em>
</p><p>His body ached for reasons unknown.</p><p>The air around him was filled with dust, so much of it that it was burning his lungs with every breath he took. The definite sound of falling debris reached his ears, as well as that of a wet, choking sound the location of which he couldn’t quite tell.</p><p>His eyes stung, yet an invisible force kept his eyelid wide open.</p><p>When he brought a sleeve to wipe at his head, it came back stained with blood -his own, he suspected. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel its warmth seeping through the fabrics of his clothes.</p><p>
  <em>…esh…</em>
</p><p>A gentle voice called him from within the darkness, rising above the static in his ears, but he couldn’t quite locate where it was coming from…</p><p>…Because there was nothing around—nothing except for rubble. The location was hard to pinpoint. He was in a place that he couldn’t recognize, foreign and distant, and despite such, it had something familiar to it. A sense of dread clung in the air as he seemed to rot in tandem with whatever was that was surrounding him.</p><p>
  <em>Gilgamesh…</em>
</p><p>Though his heart hammered in his chest, he squinted through the blurriness; his own bloodied hands swiped through the debris, searching. The blood spattered across it was almost black, already dried and hours old, and he was struck with a bad presentiment.</p><p>When his hands passed just barely through an unmoving body, utterly still, he didn't feel the ground below as he dropped to his knees.</p><p>Something smeared across his cheek, wet and warm. A familiar voice resounding inside his head condemns him -<em>what have you done, </em>it says, drowned under the weight of a thousand other sounds, all at odds, all in disarray.</p><p>It was the only thing left; only but a pitiful echo.</p><p>He reached his hands out. Again, and again. Though he couldn't even touch them, he could now see.</p><p>
  <em>Did you fall into an eternity of nothingness, or just an endless sleep? Are you still in there...?</em>
</p><p>The voice calling out to him was gradually becoming clearer and that much louder even if his mind won't let him focus and allow him to place it.</p><p>
  <em>Gilgamesh—</em>
</p><p>Something shakes him. </p><p>"Gil—Wake up."</p><p>—Then he came awake with a quiet, slightly undignified gasp.</p><p>At the same time that he became conscious, he got up forcefully, his entire body stiffening as he opened his eyes wide. It wasn’t something that he did consciously, of course. To escape from the dream, he literally sprang up, even startling the other person who was behind him.</p><p>The first thing that his eyes met upon awakening were the many tablets and all sorts of other documents carved in clay and scattered upon the hard surface of a desk, just beneath his head and arms. </p><p>He felt almost grateful that he was forced awake like this, even if his head was starting to hurt with an upcoming headache from having been roused from unconsciousness as quickly as he had.</p><p>He rubbed the sleep from his sore eyes with a hand before craning his neck to look in the direction the gentle voice came from, meeting caramel-colored eyes looking back at him with concern.</p><p>In the dark of the library that was broken by a sole candle, she beckoned him like a lone star in a black sky showing him the way back home, and dim though the space between them was, he could pick out the shadow of her brows as they draw together to form a crease of concern.</p><p>For a split second, Gilgamesh was flooded with something almost akin to divine relief, but as he looked back into her eyes, he was then struck again with a sour thought that he couldn’t dispell from his mind and that he would rather prefer to avoid engaging in it too <em>consciously</em>. The him from the past didn't know what it was like to have something to lose, even if for two years he had such a weakness just to never realize it until it was too late, but the him from here and now already knows of that. His friend had been the first and the last; he won’t resign himself to lose her entirely. At least, he would hope he won’t, but hope was a weak, dangerous thing, and he should know this well enough--the loss of his friend was a phantom pain that he could still feel inside his chest every so often, although it was at least so constant an ache he had already long since grown accustomed to it. </p><p>Her voice stirred him from his own unsavory thoughts.</p><p>“Bad dream?”</p><p>Gilgamesh cocked an eyebrow at her, looking falsely affronted. </p><p>He knew he shouldn't make her worry over him more than she already seems to be right now—Hakuno was prone to think herself into a maze if one left her unattended, and he didn’t want to feed her trifling concerns more than she already did for herself. Whatever was that he had seen, he only knew that he was perceiving it in fragments, and if he wished to pursue whatever laid beyond the horrific landscapes his mind had brought to life as he slept, those distorted voices and images, those shattered fragments, dissipated before he could even start reassembling them into something resembling sense, leaving nothing that he could grasp onto. He decided to let it all pass in favor of not further feeding into her worries, adding this to the ever-growing pile of unsolved mysteries with Hakuno at their center.</p><p>He had other things to worry about now; mainly, the ache in his back and the upcoming headache forming behind his eyes. His head still pounded heavily, it didn't look like it was going to subside anytime soon and there were painful knots forming in his back from the very uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in as he worked through the night —however, persistant though his pains were, the warm hand resting on his shoulder sort of made them seem trifling in comparison.</p><p>Just that simple gesture was more than enough to calm his pounding heart and make him find his voice again. The way she could eliminate the stress out of him so easily would always continue to fascinate him.</p><p>Recovering his sense of self, he allowed himself to snort as a small, not-quite-a-smile tugged at his lips. Since his smiles have always been infrequent and tentative to begin with, this one shouldn’t feel any different; there’s no reason to think Hakuno would catch his dishonesty right away —this mask should fit him just as any of his many others. "Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. It was a dream, unpleasant as they always are," when he replied, his voice was as leveled as it always was, smoothed to polished perfection—but there must have been a crack of some sort, the curt response must have conveyed more than it should have, because Hakuno’s frown only seemed to harden in spite of this attempted reassurance. He quickly went to amend it before Hakuno could start to overthink about it. “At any rate, as you can see, I am fine. This, too, shall pass."</p><p>Hakuno reached out, cupping his cheek to make him look at her. He could only but close his eyes, leaning into her hand. Though he still had the phantom sensation of dried blood under his fingers, he didn’t tear himself away from her touch. "Will you go back to sleep now?"</p><p>Sleep. After what he’s seen, Gilgamesh didn't care if he ever slept again, he would happily stay awake the rest of his life if he could, but he was also reasonably sure that such a feat couldn’t be achieved through human means.</p><p>His exhausted body and mind pleaded him to say ‘yes’, if only to have a short moment of respite in the warm embrace of her body against his, with the taste of her in his tongue, but he could still hear another voice inside his head arguing that there was still much to do, that there wasn’t time for sleep, and it was making itself hard to ignore with how loud it was.</p><p>However, he could also hear Hakuno over the static of those voices. Here, his woman was whole, she could move and answer back, and she had come to wake him up. She was unmistakably herself. Knowing this was more than enough to quiet all of those other voices down.</p><p>"I'll have to," he said, somewhat resigned when he opened his eyes again and saw that the frown in her face had not yet dissipated. “Won’t I? Lest my wife attempts to put me to sleep like an infant.”</p><p>Her hand left his shoulder as she went to cross her arms around her chest in a posture of guarded prudence.</p><p>“Well, someone will have to, <em>lest</em> a servant finds their king dead because he stupidly overworked himself to death,” she said carefully.</p><p>The bluntness of the statement made him frown, but when he was about to retort her with a snappy remark he was cut off by a deep yawn.</p><p>"Were you about to say something?" Hakuno asked him, droll as she always was when she knew herself to be right and in power to prove him wrong, so when he snorted derisively in lieu of an answer, he felt himself regaining back some of that careful control he prided himself in, if only slightly.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"You’ve worked more than enough for one day. Come to bed and rest."</p><p>In the end, though, he could never say no to Hakuno’s soft insistence; though he still couldn’t understand why she worried so much over ‘restraint’, or over ‘morals’, or over any of those other pesky little things Hakuno seemed to always worry so much about, it was her obstinacy that had always endeared her to him, and while he didn’t smile at that, not exactly, his own bad mood lifted a degree.</p><p>"Only if you insist," allowing himself a small fit of tired laughter, he forced himself to stand, allowing her to lead him away to their bedchambers, casting one final glance back toward the torchlit corridor behind them as they neared their destination; thankfully, the rest of the palace was quiet. Everyone save himself and Hakuno was already in bed as it ought, the tranquil silence of night only disturbed when the doors to their chambers were closed shut with an echoing bang behind them.</p><p>In the quietness of night, she helped him out of his clothes, like she always did when she was certain he was indulging far too much in unsavory thoughts of his own.</p><p>Hakuno reached up, her hands making quick work of his vest, sliding it from his body before folding it and draping it neatly over a chair before turning back to him, skillfully continuing on to his pants, undoing them as his eyes followed each lithe action.</p><p>“Penny for them?” Hakuno said abruptly, not even halting her efforts as she looked up at him.</p><p>Gilgamesh looked down at her, only then coming back from his half-asleep trance, and snorted, only half-hearted. He blamed his lack of edge on tiredness.</p><p>“My, are my thoughts only worth that much?” he said, chuckling lowly. “I don’t sell myself that cheaply. But you already know this, don’t you?”</p><p>Hakuno had always proved to be far too curious for her own good. While it came with its many benefits, however, perhaps there were things he wished she would never try to prod into. He’s been stricken with a bad premonition, and he now feared what she might unleash.</p><p>Luckily, Hakuno was unlike him—she was a creature who was always intent in finding common ground and compromise, and thus, despite her admittedly headstrong temperament, she made no attempts at questioning him further, though he could still see a glint in her eyes telling him that she wouldn’t quite let this rest so easily, and that he might be questioned again on it, sometime later.</p><p>Well, that suited him, too, Gilgamesh thought absently as he helped her shed the rest of his clothes. ‘Later’ will give him enough time to recover.</p><p>With how long they have stayed with one another since his mother gifted her to him, lost and with little to no recollection of who she was, it was little wonder that if she had memorized how his own armor was fastened, she would also know by heart how his other clothes, arguably much simpler in comparison, were unfastened. She removed the rest of his apparel piece by piece with some minor interventions from him until it was all discarded, and he stood nearly bare in front of her.</p><p>He vaguely thought he could find a pattern in all of this, only then being reminded that this was a ritual, or at least as close to one as they’ve come to establish in what amount of time they’ve come to know one another; he overworks himself and she takes it upon herself to bring him back to bed and with her, not really bothering to ask for permission as she undresses him -not that she needs it. It wasn’t as if he was privy of her flesh every time that she’s come to retrieve him from his work—as her flesh, in all its base, naked glory, was the only cure for this disease that plagues him every night. She knows this as much as he does, even if he doesn’t bother saying it.</p><p>And as for Hakuno —well, she’s always been eager to indulge, never one to be deprived of the pleasures of his own flesh; she’s pried at him as much as he has at her, she has made him curse in ways he’d never let his guards and the rest of his army see or hear as she’s worshiped every inch of his body for as much as she’s been able to stay awake, so he supposed this must be working both ways. Perhaps there was something plaguing her as well.</p><p>"How superstitious are you, Hakuno?"</p><p>Hakuno looked up at him. "Beyond of what I’ve already seen at the temples? Not much, really," she said, and then, frowning slightly, she added, "where is this coming from?"</p><p>"Mm," was his curt, not-really-an-answer to that. Since she didn’t prod further, he left it like that.</p><p>Eyes closing briefly, he simply spent a few long moments basking in the attention she was offering him—the touch of her lips against his chest and the feel of her fingertips walking delicately across his skin and ascending over his body. One hand slid up the underside of his thigh; another scratched its nails over his navel languidly. Though her touch had remained respectful and reverent for quite some time, she was becoming increasingly adventurous with where she touched.</p><p>Did she not wish for him to sleep?</p><p>It was only when he was increasingly becoming lost in the feel of her that after a silence that seemed to stretch into forever, she whispered words against his skin, catching him off guard before he could even process them properly, “…Before I woke you, I know you were having some sort of unpleasant dream, but…” his expression must have surely conveyed more than it should when Hakuno drew back, brown eyes troubled, <em>sad, </em>because then she continued, “…you know, Gil, as far as premonitions go, whatever things you see are probably not nearly as helpful as you think they are. I told you I wasn’t going anywhere, remember?”</p><p>Her words would have perhaps sounded judgmental in another voice, condescending in how terribly concerned they sounded even, but not in hers; Hakuno’s tone remained easy and gentle in that naturally, <em>foolishly</em> sincere way of hers, expression as transparent as it could, only marred by that odd, lingering melancholy. A chill flooded his skin, one he tried to blame once more on a lack of wits due to accumulated fatigue, though Gilgamesh knew better. There was a small flicker of surprise in him, and though it was quickly replaced by a more neutral expression before it could be seen and picked apart, his curiosity had been already piqued.</p><p>Did she see that scenery as well? …No, that wasn’t right. There was no reasonable way that she could know of the reality of his anxiety; but Gilgamesh still looked down, searching for her face.</p><p>He cocked one eyebrow down at her, which Hakuno seemed to find funny for some reason as she smiled at him in response, pressing her lips lightly at the spot where his heart ought to be, barely grazing a nipple. He involuntarily shuddered. Just the feeling of being pressed together was doing things to him that couldn't be comprehended.</p><p>“What now? Out of wits, clairvoyant king?” her lips traveled up to his neck. He could feel her smile against his skin as she mumbled, “You always use up all of your subterfuge on your audiences, Gil. That, or I know you too well,” and it came so gentle, so earnest, that it made his throat ache and his eyes flash momentarily, all at once. Then, more deviously, she added, “have you thought of asking yourself for some more extra details next time you fall asleep on some random place?”</p><p>He’d go for a reproving, dirty look, but it would only be lost to the darkness of the room, anyway. Instead, he breathed out a scoff.</p><p>Her fingers reached to stroke through his blonde hair as she went up to press a kiss against the left corner of his lips in what he suspected might have been a silent apology for her quip, soft and sweet and impossibly warm, before she pushed him back onto the soft linens on the bed with her coming on top, finally laying them on bed as they ought to be, this late into the night.</p><p>“Overconfident, aren't we?” a beat of laughter. “Are you truly this certain that you know me so well, Hakuno? To think that you would simply assume so much of me... Though it is most amusing, I must say I am perplexed. Considering how much thought you always put into your cares and worries, won't you even ask me what, exactly, was disturbing me of my rest, or what was I doing there, working without telling you, even?” said Gilgamesh, a small smirk starting to tug at the corners of his lips.</p><p>He reached out a hand to her face that then ran its thumb down and over her lips. She kissed the pad of his thumb, but otherwise wasn’t deterred.</p><p>“Well, I don’t suppose you will tell me,” she said in return. It was halfway between an assertion and a question.</p><p>He scoffed again, stroking the back of his fingers over her cheek.</p><p>“Do not dare disappoint me now of all times, Hakuno. You haven’t even tried, have you not?”</p><p>Indulging him, Hakuno sighed quietly, leaning in, gaze focused only on him. Gilgamesh felt her fingers tracing circles on his bare chest, her nails grazing his taut skin in a gesture that was oddly as calming as it was stimulating. Her touch was warm and real.</p><p>“What did you dream of, Gil, and why did you leave in the midst of night to work, alone, without even telling me?”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, searching her face for a knowing twinkle to her eye, but the waning moonlight kept casting ominous shadows around her and it was hard to see anything beyond the exterior layers of her concern.</p><p>“Hm,” he tilted his head, making a show of mulling that over as he took in her expression before the corners of his lips turned upwards in another small smirk. "Well, since you have been so well behaved…”</p><p>He gave her a come-hither look coupled with a beckoning motion of his fingers, telling her without words to lean in closer to him so that he could whisper something in her ear, though when she was just beginning to comply to his silent demand, resting her hands on his shoulders as she came in closer, he snaked a hand around the small of her back and harshly pulled her down for a kiss that, in opposition, was not hurried nor overenthusiastic but that was warm enough to make him feel reinvigorated again. Her lips were soft, but also confident, fitting perfectly against his in a way that felt like a miracle—like she was a missing, forgotten piece of him, every inch of her feeling remarkable.</p><p>Out of instinct when she felt herself fall, she anchored herself with her hands spread over his chest, letting out a surprised gasp against his lips that sent heat pouring into him as he kissed her deeper, allowing his hand to roam up and down the small of her back.</p><p>When they parted, the both of them were in different but more or less similar states of breathlessness, though Hakuno recovered her wits about herself much faster than he had anticipated.</p><p>She simply sighed again upon seeing his smirk before burying her face against the crook of his neck, defeated.</p><p>“I knew it. You always do this,” she hissed-whispered against his neck, the reverberations of her voice against his pulse point teasing his skin in an odd but pleasurable way, bringing him as much warmth as it also built tension lower.</p><p>Burying his face into her hair, he drew in a deep breath, pulling in the calming, sweet scent of the chamomile oils that still clung to her from her last bath. The arm that was around the small of her back was now pulling her even closer, if that was even possible, and he could feel the soft curve of her breasts pressing against his chest even through the fabrics of her night clothes.</p><p>“You only have to blame but yourself, if you still fall for it every time. Isn’t that right, Hakuno?” he asked, lips brushing the shell of her ear.</p><p>She didn’t answer him right away. Or at least, she didn't with words.</p><p>Pushing herself halfway up as she straddled his thighs, her lips trailed a warm path up his face, leaving lines of kisses along the curve of his neck and then across his jaw before finally landing at his own lips where she pressed gentle kisses against the corners of his mouth.</p><p>He matched each of her gentle caresses with one of his own, his hands roaming around her back and thighs—a silent plea, if anything, as they slowly started to grind against each other and soft gasps and sighs filled the room.</p><p>“Disappearing into the night... this is not like you at all. Will you ever tell me what disturbed you so much or will you just keep being ridiculous about it?” she whispered back against his lips, parting from him only barely as she cupped his face with both her hands, foreheads touching.</p><p>Oh, his plain, little temptress from Nanna’s, ever giving and ever beautiful, never ceasing to send shivers of excitement down his spine whenever she gave in to his every whim. If only she knew the full extent of what she does to him—her gentle presence felt like freedom, <em>respite</em>, and was more than just enough to remind him how to breathe. He could already feel the last lingering traces of his nightmare disappear into nothingness under her careful adoration.</p><p>Perhaps he couldn’t trust much of anything anymore ever since the loss of his friend, perhaps he stopped believing in things eternal, but at least he knew he could trust that she could always bring him down to earth again.</p><p>“I was under the impression you wanted me to sleep,” he evaded her question with an assertion of his own, his voice a barely audible mumble against her lips.</p><p>She coyly dipped down to kiss his neck, nipping lightly at his pulse point before responding, “I still want you to.”</p><p>He could only but laugh at that, the sound of it only coming slightly strained as he fought for clarity through the decadent haze he's submerged himself into. The only thing that separated them were her white robes, and the friction of the thin layer against his bare skin was making him curse at his own lack of foresight at not having returned the favor when she had taken it upon herself to undress him.</p><p>“But Hakuno, this,” he slipped a hand underneath her robes, moving between her thighs to feel her through the barrier of her underwear, taking pleasure in Hakuno’s sharp intake of breath as he found that she was already wet as he suspected, “doesn’t look like you want me to. I’m most certain I could do anything to you right now and you'd grind yourself into a frenzy over me, so which one is it?”</p><p>The smile that was stretching across her lips was too salacious for her own good. It was more than apparent that in her attempts at remaining composed around him, she was sucking in her own delighted gasps as he kept feeling around her. He was sure that she was already aroused enough that if he were to push a finger inside of her, he’d find little to no resistance. He would barely need to prepare her, she would be hot and tight around him; her walls would clench to pull him in deeper.</p><p>He almost regretted indulging in that image. His erection throbbed and ached between her thighs in retribution for taunting it with such thoughts. The extent of how excited she could get him in such a small amount of time never ceased to amuse him even to this day.</p><p>Neither of them willing to break eye contact, it was Hakuno who finally gave in, her expression morphing seamlessly from somewhat coy to sly.</p><p>“I’m still confident in my ability to get through to you,” she said, her words clear even if her voice was soft and just slightly breathless.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Just by that, he already knew which one would be. Gilgamesh couldn’t help smirking, basking in the knowledge that he knew her better than anyone else would ever do, enough that he would predict most of her reactions with disturbing accuracy.</p><p>She kissed him again in what he suspected would be the last answer he’d have from her, palming down the broad stretch of his shoulders, creating heat wherever she caressed as she urged him to continue.</p><p>Luckily for them both, her outfit was a lot easier to discard.</p><p>They tore away just long enough for him to reach to undo ribbons and clasps and grab fistfuls of white cotton, tugging her robes over her head in one easy motion and discarding them in a messy heap somewhere across the bed as he helped her out of the rest of her undergarments until she rested above him just as bare as he was.</p><p>Their touch was electric: hands refused to stay still, tongues twined, and they longed to taste more and more of each other. He murmured her name into another kiss as she trembled in his arms, exactly how how he wanted her; shaking in ecstasy as much as he was, clinging to him with everything she had and then some.</p><p>Right before him, the universe he’s always looked for was sitting atop his erection with her pale skin flushed in pink and glinting with perspiration, the loveliest thing he’s ever laid his eyes and hands upon—but though perfect she felt above him, he wanted her beneath him. She was meant to fit beneath him. He wanted to see her as she shuddered apart around him, see her eyes glinting in rapture under the faint moonlight while he licked her clean.</p><p>Deciding to pursue that train of thought, he rolled her over, a small smile playing against his lips at her soft, surprised gasp before he leaned in to capture her lips with his own again to quiet her down, cradling Hakuno’s cheek with a hand as her arms snaked around his neck, making sure no contact was lost, and he found he would be content to do nothing but lie there like this—kissing her until their lips bled, tasting all of her until the two fell asleep breathless.</p><p>He knelt just before her, with his hands pushing her legs apart for him to rest between them before the head of his member teased around her, spreading the moisture around the ring of her entrance as she made an approving noise, urging him to shift forward, which he was just about to do, though soon it became apparent that his woman had other thoughts in mind for how she wanted things to proceed.</p><p>Just as he was about to sink into her, however, Hakuno brought herself up and placed her hands on his chest, taking advantage from a small slip of his concentration to use her whole weight to effectively push him to lay on his back, moving to straddle his thighs once more as she had intended to from the very beginning.</p><p>She reached for his manhood and gave it a long stroke from root to tip before bringing herself down to rub his sensitive head along her wetness, a quivering moan coming past her lips matching his own rasp of longing as he gripped her hips with a bruising grip, taking pleasure in the curve of her sides as he raised an eyebrow at her, watching her watch him through heavy-lidded eyes, the room filled with nothing but panting and sweat.</p><p>She meant to ride him, then—and was clear beyond measure that she was thrilled by the prospect of it, if the furious red flush all over her skin and the trembling in her thighs as she went to position herself was anything to go by. While it was not the view that he had wished to see at first, he felt generous; he would indulge in whatever way she wished to please them so as long as she remained by his side like this, just like this.</p><p>Not once breaking eye contact, he watched as Hakuno took hold of one of his hands resting upon her sides, bringing it to her lips so that she could kiss his palm before bringing it down to trail a path down her breastbone to her navel. Leaving room for nothing else, all there was was Hakuno’s warmth as she reached down with one hand to grip his cock firmly, raising herself up before slowly sinking down onto his length at a painfully slow pace, giving out a long, pleased sigh as she let it slip in inch by inch inside of her, intent to show him that she was <em>there</em>, that she was real. He could do nothing other but to give a low, guttural groan as they became one, his eyes holding a dark intensity in them as he savored the feeling of sinking deeper into her. It was an addicting sensation.</p><p>Slowly, she began to move, and he responded to her with fervor, taking her by the hips and thrusting upwards all the way in, feeling her walls contracting around him, willing him to thrust in again. Her back arched and her hands were resting firmly on his abs as she rolled her hips up and down, fingernails digging into his skin, and that was all the encouragement that he needed before rocking his hips into hers at a rhythmic pace as she writhed above him, their voices stolen by breathless moans and whispers of their names, alight with both desire and the painful frustration of needing more.</p><p>The room felt ten degrees hotter, her insistence only making him more eager to please—but though he could feel himself falling under her spell, the heat of his woman —over him, around him— too much to bear, he knew he was also dragging her down.</p><p>"Ahn… Gil…" she moaned quietly into the room, rolling her hips down to meet his.</p><p>She opened her eyes to look into his eyes. Her brown gaze was intense, smoldering and almost black in the dark, a look much more direct than he remembered ever seeing in her as she said—no, as she <em>moaned</em> his name, just as she should. He was transfixed; his entire body tightened, a dizzying wave of pleasure shooting through his body like lightning. It brought him indescribable amounts of satisfaction to know that every single bit of her attention was focused on him and him alone and how he made her feel. When he took another glimpse at her, glowing in ecstasy as she met him thrust for thrust, he decided to sit up and take a slightly more proactive approach, taking her nipple between his lips, licking it erect and thrusting himself deeper within her, the change in angle and pace drawing more lovely noises out from her lips that put butterflies in his stomach like he was a foolish, unrestrained teenager all over again.</p><p>“Say my name,” he whispered against her skin, hoarse and pleading, dragging his tongue over the flushed skin of her breastbone before pressing his lips over her quickening heartbeat, clinging tightly to her as their moans intermingled. “Say only my name. <em>Don't go</em>," he whispered again.</p><p>Hakuno shuddered above him. Her hands reached to find purchase on his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss his jaw and press herself further against him. "I'm here," she whispered back. "Gil…"</p><p>He could feel it in the way she clamped around him how his words wreaked havoc through her body, in how she panted his name breathlessly into his ear as his nails formed crescents on her hips. Her eyes were alight when they weren’t shut tight in bliss, and between whispers of his name she was saying something else in a broken voice that was so nonsensical that the meaning surely became lost even to her.</p><p>"Gil—too fast—" she gasped, an incoherent, broken sound tearing out of her throat before she threw her head back and sobbed out a jagged breath.</p><p>Her breaths accelerated; he felt her pulse hammering against his chest, and not before long he could already feel her tensing around him in that certain way that told him that her climax was approaching. Not that he was in a much better shape, though—his own breath was coming out between clenched teeth, and he had broken into a more frenzied rhythm, pounding into her with fervency, each thrust hitting deeper inside her, her warm body squeezing him tightly in return.</p><p>Making another broken sound in the back of her throat, Hakuno’s hands clung to the back of his neck, her walls clamping down around him in rhythmic spasms as he continued to thrust himself inside her, and feeling her climax around him was what finally sent him over the edge. A few seconds of rapid thrusting later, there was a flash of excruciating, paralyzing pleasure that shot through him and he came with a shudder and a low groan, vision reduced to static and hips stuttering to a stop against hers, the feeling both filthy and pure as he felt Hakuno tense and then relax against him, soothed by the warm sensation of his seed as she collapsed onto him, resting her weight on top of him before they sank together into a tangle of limbs and skin on the mattress with him coming on top, feeling Hakuno’s rapid heartbeat directly against his own.</p><p>The two of them had become such a tangle of limbs he wasn't positive where she began and where he ended, which patch of skin was his, and which was Hakuno’s.</p><p>He waited only but a few cautionary seconds to be able to move again, and though his vision was still sparkling as he caught his breath, he reached out to gently caress her cheek, but she caught his wrist before he had the chance and guided his hand to touch her body instead, up her stomach, her sides, around her breasts, before she leant in and her lips were on his once more for a long, slow kiss that flushed his entire body with heat. He pushed her back further onto the mattress, carding his fingers through her wavy locks of hair.</p><p>Gilgamesh bit her bottom lip until it was red and swollen, just how he always wants it to be, and sighed into the kiss, mumbling, “<em>You are resplendent</em>. Nothing can compare,” against her lips when they regretfully parted away, so quietly he had his doubts if she even heard him speak at all.</p><p>She said nothing to that. Slowly, she leant up and pressed a light kiss to his forehead and gently brushed tendrils of sweat-damp hair away from his forehead, dragging herself closer with no intention to ever let him go.</p><p>Gilgamesh watched Hakuno’s face. His gaze drifted to so many other places, as if he couldn't quite decide which part of her he preferred the most: to the swell of her breasts pressed against his chest, the flat of her taut stomach laid bare, or farther down where they were still connected—however, it was her face, inches apart from his, soft and dreamy and still blooming with the heat of afterglow, that had his undulated attention in the end.</p><p>They held each other in silence for a few moments, nuzzling one another, lips brushing against lips here and there, smiling at each other.</p><p>Perhaps he will still continue to have these visions every time he lays himself down to sleep, but then again, maybe that doesn’t matter; as long as he held fast to her, there was no reason to believe the scenery that he saw in the dream would ever come true. Just as long as he could see her stand before him—that was all the reassurance he needed.</p><p>When he rolled them over, she laid her head against his chest and reached to intertwine her fingers with his, and he held her tightly there, like an unspoken promise between the two. She was safe in his embrace, for as long as they remained in this moment, and Gilgamesh was not one for cursing fate if its tides were turning in his favor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>